dculfandomcom-20200214-history
Hal Jordan
Hal Jordan has always loved adventure. He was just a boy when his father, Martin Jordan, a pilot, was killed in a plane crash. In spite of this Hal was always drawn to the skies. He wanted nothing more than to fly. Against his mother and brothers' wishes he joined the Air Force at 18. It was here he met Jillian "Cowgirl" Pearlman. The two started a romantic relationship. Hal didn't last in the Air Force. He was discharged for disobeying orders. He and Jillian tried to continue their relationship but it didn't last and Hal returned to Coast City. Hal ended up with a job as a test pilot for Farris Air, a company owned by his childhood friend, Carol Farris. Hal and Carol reconnected and ended up in a romantic relationship. One night, that seemed normal enough, Hal came upon an alien spaceship and a dying alien. Hal ended up with a ring and a lantern. He learned he'd been chosen to be an intergalactic superhero, Green Lantern. He was the first human Green Lantern and was expected to protect the sector of space that Earth resided in, 2841. Hal's adventures as Green Lantern led him to meet many other heroes, but the one he became closest too was Green Arrow, Oliver Queen. Hal became known as one of the greatest Green Lanterns ever and paved the way for two other human Green Lanterns, Guy Gardner and John Stewart. Through a series of events Hal was possessed by Paralax and managed to destroy most of the Green Lantern Corps and the Guardians. Desperate to save the universe two remaining Guardians channeled their remaining power into making a new power ring. This ring found another human, Kyle Rayner. Kyle was given amazing power and after a lengthy battle managed to defeat Hal, who was presumed dead. The Green Lantern Corps was rebuilt. Hal was not dead and he eventually returned to Coast City and rebuilt his life. Eventually he was welcomed back to the Green Lantern Corps. On one mission Hal was sent to investigate a crooked business man in Greece. Kara Grayson/Supergirl was sent to help him. During this mission Hal and Kara were undercover as a couple and one night their action turned all too real when they had sex. This started an on going affair for the rest of the time they were in Greece. When they returned to the States the affair ended but Kara could not keep it from her husband, Dick Grayson. Dick in turn told Carol. Hal begged her for forgiveness, which she finally gave. What Carol didn't know is that Hal was cheating with just about every girl he met: Lucy Lane, Stephanie Brown, and even Mia Dearden. Hal had run into Mia one day at a Starbucks in Coast City. She was there with her son Graydon and clearly depressed. Hal offered her an ear and she happily accepted. Hal had known Mia since she was 14 and Oliver adopted her. Seeing that Graydon was tired Hal offered to let them go to his place so her son could take a nap. As Graydon napped Hal and Mia continued to talk. As they talked they connected in a new way. Mia ended up in bed with Hal and spent the night with him. The two started an on going affair. Meanwhile, Hal's affair with Kara was still coming back to bite him. He and Kara were unaware that Barbara Gordon/Oracle had secretly filmed a sex tape of them. In desperation to get Dick Grayson back Barbara released the tape. It didn't break up Dick and Kara but it did launch Hal into the public eye in a way he had never been. Everything came to a head one night when, at a benefit, Hal slept with four women in one night. Carol caught him and broke it off. He went to Mia for consolation but found she was furious as well. She had thought she was the only one other than Carol. The thought of losing Mia was too much for Hal and he realized he really was in love with her. He vowed to give up other women and be faithful if she would just stay with him. She agreed. When the news about Hal and Mia came out it nearly cost him his friendship with Oliver. Oliver was furious his best friend was dating his much younger daughter. In spite of Oliver's objections Hal and Mia eventually married and Hal adopted Graydon. Mia eventually decided she wanted another child and she and Hal had a beautiful daughter they named Hallie, after Hal of course. Hal had everything he could ever want, but something was missing. He realized what it was one day when he was helping Kara recover her missing husband. Kara was distraught over Dick's disappearance and vulnerable. Hal realized part of him still loved Kara and the two started an affair. This affair lasted even after Dick was recovered. Kara got a secret apartment to meet Hal at and they carried on an affair for months, until Kara ended up pregnant with Hal's child. Both knew they could not keep the baby and Kara, after having a very rough labor with her second daughter, would likely not survive child birth again. Kara transferred the embryo to Rose Wilson, her cousin Conner's girlfriend, and Rose and Conner passed off the child as their own. These consequences made everything too real for Kara and she ended the affair for good, in spite of Hal's protests. Hal ended up getting called to Oa on a special mission and was gone for months. While there he ran into Jillian, who had become a new Green Lantern. He made it his mission to train her and in that they started an affair. Hal returned to Earth when he got word that Mia had been kidnapped and tortured for weeks by an obsessed fan. He rushed back to Earth to be at her side in the hospital. After she finally woke up he realized the damage that had occurred while he was stuck on Oa. He told the Guardians he was not going back and would be staying on Earth. They reluctantly agreed. Hal spent the next several months helping Mia physically and emotionally recover. Hal and Mia eventually returned to normal life and things were nice and quiet for awhile. Hal had his family, a job at Wayne Aerospace, and his job as Green Lantern. Mia had her music career, her family, and her job as Speedy. Both were happy and were raising happy kids. Everything changed for Hal overnight when he found out that Mia had secretly filmed a sex tape of her brother Roy and his then-fiancé Helena. Mia had released the tape to the media to cover up another scandal she didn't want out. Hal was disgusted by Mia's actions. He knew the humiliation of having a sex tape made and released without knowledge of it. He filed for divorce and kicked Mia out. He and Mia started an intense custody battle for the kids, which Hal was also fighting Graydon's biological father, Tim Wayne, who wanted Graydon back. As this was happening Hal started to pursue Kara again, begging her to leave Dick and be with him. Kara refused. Mia begged Hal to talk to her and he finally agreed. Hal realized during this conversation that he was still in love with Mia, but he wasn't sure he could move past what she did. He agreed to put the divorce on hold and go to marriage counseling to try to save their marriage. He even allowed Mia to move back in while they try to work things out. Category:Jordan Family Category:Green Lantern